super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Boxing Ring
Boxing Ring 'is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. It is the home stage of Little Mac. Unlike previous games, only the Punch-Out!! version of the stage is available. Overview The Boxing Ring is inside of a stadium, containing walk-offs. Players can jump on the ropes for extra height. If the light fixture gets damaged too much, it will come crashing down, dealing damage to those that are hit by it. Music * ''Head to Head Fight * Jogging/Countdown * Minor Circuit (Original) * Minor Circuit * Title (Punch-Out!!) * '''World Circuit Theme Unavailable Supports Assist Trophies * Andross * Arcade Bunny * Ghosts * Kapp'n * Metroid * Moon * Takamaru Fighter Titles *Mario - Mr. Mama Mia Himself *Donkey Kong - Lord of the Jungle *Link ''- Hero of Hyrule'' **Linkle ''- Heroine of Hyrule'' *Samus ''- Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire'' *Yoshi - Delightful Dinosaur *Kirby - The Pink Puffball *Fox ''- Leader of Star Fox'' *Pikachu ''- Pika Pika!'' *Luigi ''- The Eternal Understudy'' *Ness - The PSI Powerhouse *Captain Falcon - The Supersonic Slugger *Peach - Princess of Toadstools *Daisy - Princess of Sarasaland *Bowser - King of the Koopas **Dry Bowser ''- Back from the Dead'' *Ice Climbers - Bone-Chilling Duo *Sheik - The Illusive Sheikah *Zelda - Hyrule's Wise Princess *Falco - Proud Space Ace *Marth - The Hero Prince **Lucina - Warrior from a Doomed Future *Ganondorf - The King of Darkness *Mewtwo - A Legend Reawakens *Roy - The Young Lion *Mr. Game & Watch - Master of Two Dimensions *Meta Knight - The Masked Sworsman *Pit - Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard *Zero Suit Samus ''- The Warrior Within'' *Wario - Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold *Ike - The Radiant Hero of Legend *Diddy Kong - The Acrobat *Lucas - Boy from Nowhere *Sonic - The Blue Blur *King Dedede - Self-Made King *Olimar - Veteran Astronaut **Alph - Astronaut in Training **Brittany **Charlie *Lucario - Master of Aura *Toon Link - Wind-Waking Warrior **Young Link - Master of the Ocarina *Wolf - Leader of Star Wolf *Villager ''- Mayor of Smashville'' *Mega Man - The Blue Bomber *Wii Fit Trainer - Yoga Warrior *Rosalina & Luma ''- The Cosmic Traveler'' *Little Mac - Bruiser from the Bronx *Greninja - Master of Stealth *Mii Brawler - The Brawler of Many Faces *Mii Swordfighter - The Swordfighter of Many Faces *Mii Gunner - The Swordfighter of Many Faces *Palutena - Goddess of Light *Pac-Man - The Yellow Bane of Ghosts **Ms. Pac-Man *Robin - The Tactician Magician *Shulk - The Visionary *Bowser Jr. - Prince of the Koopas **Iggy Koopa - The Laughing Prankster **Larry Koopa - The Youngest **Lemmy Koopa - Wacky War Machine **Ludwig von Koopa - Pompous Prodigy **Morton Koopa -'' The Enforcer'' **Roy Koopa - The Cool One **Wendy O. Koopa - The Bold Beauty *Duck Hunt - Bark, Quack, Boom! *Ryu - Eternal Wanderer **Ken - The Fire-Breathing Fist *Corrin - Blood of Dragons *Cloud - SOLDIER 1st Class *Bayonetta - Umbra Witch *Inkling - Part Kid, Part Squid **Octoling *Ridley - Cunning God of Death *Simon - Evil's Whip Wielding Blade **Julius - The Bane of Dracula **Juste **Richter - Azure Vampire Assassain *King K. Rool - The Kremling Commander *Isabelle - The Mayor's Assistant **Digby - The Assistant's Twin *Incineroar - The Ring's Raging Flame *Joker - Leader of the Phantom Thieves *Hero - The Luminary **Eight - The Legendary Hero **Erdrick - The Zenithian Hero **Solo - The Dragovian Descendant *Banjo & Kazooie - Laid-Back Animals *Terry - The Legendary Wolf *Chorus Kids - The Synchronized Choir Boys *Lloyd *Paper Mario *Crash **Coco *Alm - Our Exalted King **Celica - Princess Anthiese of Zofia *Chargin' Chuck *Balloon Fighter *Skull Kid *Ghirahim ''- Busy Boy'' *Qbby **Qucy *Bandana Dee *Bomberman *Rayman *Toad - The Princess's Right Hand Man **Toadette - Ready for Adventure! *Anna - The Merchant *Neuron Officer - The Ark's Last Hope *Rex - Driver of the Aegis *Rillaboom *Isaac *Dixie Kong *Mach Rider *Black Shadow *Magolor *Marshadow - The Thieving Gloomdweller *Sylux *Hector ** Ashe ** Ferdinand ** Hilda ** Jill ** Mercedes ** Petra ** Raphael *Taranza *Hyde *Travis *Phoenix ''- Ace Attorney'' *Nightmare ''- The Azure Knight'' **Siegfried *Geno ''- The One From Above'' *Elma *Impa *Leon - Ruthless Lizard *Ryza -'' Ordinary Alchemist'' Category:Stages Category:Punch-Out!! universe Category:Past Stages Category:Starter Stages